


What Happens in the Cockpit

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 position, ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Beta!Kolivan, Cock Sucking, Cunnilingus, Eating out, M/M, Pre Canon, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Zarkon and Kolivan get a little frisky in a certain Lion’s cockpit.





	What Happens in the Cockpit

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...have some of my fave pairings being young and frisky before shot had hit the fan. Plus these two are such a tragic and angsty ship, I love it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

He knows he should probably be doing this elsewhere.

The cockpit of the Black Lion was not the most ideal place to do this. They could make a mess on the floor, the actions could make his bond with the Lion turn quite awkward and well...he"s pretty sure Black would most likely share what transpires here with her fellow lions.

The logical option would have been to insist they do this in one of the castleship's chambers or go to a storage room to have their romp.

That's what he should have done.

Instead? He now was sitting in the cockpit of the Black Lion with a face full of galra slit and feeling the familiar, warm mouth surround his aching cock. Stars he hadn't even completely gotten out of his armor yet and his lover? His lover was still in his uniform, though the crotch panel had been pulled open.

His ass and his slit were completely on display while his cock was still confined in his suit and rubbing against Zarkon's chest as the the Emperor pleases him.

Zarkon held Kolivan's strong hips as he swipes his tongue up and down along the soaked folds.

He can feel those soft lips move along the length of his phallus as his love bobbed his head. With each movement down to take him to the back of his throat he could feel his lips brushing against his deflated knot.

It took all his self control not to buck up into that soft, warm mouth. He didn't want to make Kolivan choke after all—

A groan left him when Kolivan pulls completely off with a wet pop and proceeds to lick on the tip while stroking the base with his calloused hands. Zarkon bites his bottom lip before he growls and licks at the clit. It was a dark blue color and was bud shapped. It was easy to spot at the top of the folds. He makes small circular motions before closing his mouth over it to give it a suck.

Kolivan moans, pushing his hips back and grinding them with a mewl, "Quiznak...! Aaaah...!"

Zarkon grunted as he tastes his lover, sliding his hands up to dig his fingers into the firm buttocks. Slowly he moves to lightly press his fingers at the rim of Kolivan's asshole, lightly pushing the tip in.

"Aaaaah...! A-ah...!" Kolivan slumped with his thighs shaking around the Emperor's head, "Z-Zarkon...!"

The Black Paladin slid his other hand along the other's back until he could feel the loose white hair under his fingertips. Carefully he curls it between his fingers as he listens those sweet keens leaving Kolivan's mouth, before said mouth closed around the tip of his cock once more. A deep rumbling groan escapes the Galra leader that can be felt against the aching clit.

As Kolivan started to move his head down the shaft, he lets out a choked grunt when his head is suddenly held in place by the Emperor's strong thighs wrapping around his neck. He gives surprised grunt before Zarkon started to thrust his hips up into the warm mouth.

"Mmm! Mmgrk! Ulk!"

Zarkon gave a hard suck on the slit before pulling back with a soft pop. He licks his slick soaked mouth before chuckling hoarsely.

"Fuck Kolivan..." He hisses as he continues to tease the rim of that snug hole between Kolivan's ass cheeks, "Your mouth feels so fucking good...I love hearing the noises you make when I fuck it..."

His words earn him a loud moan and Kolivan bucking his hips as his slit releases more slick.

Slowly the pace starts to pick up as the younger man's face is fucked. He closes his eyes as tears of pleasure drip down his face and drool seeps out from his mouth and down the cock. A deep groan leaves him as his slit clenches almost hungrily when Zarkon's tongue flickers over his clit once more.

Zarkon grunts and hisses as he feels himself rushing towards the edge. Precum was mixed with the spittle as Kolivan gives a weak whimper of pleasure.

Stars he was thankful no missions were going on, and that the alarm had not been set off.

What happens in the cockpit stays in the cockpit.


End file.
